User talk:Maki-Tak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deanus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:I fail at Lepardos..PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oramis (Talk) 03:52, 2 September 2010 Hi! Thanks for joining, and adding in the characters' pages! The Camelio picture is amazing! :D All hail Oramis! 05:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Thanks! All hail Oramis! 07:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I tried to restore the articles as best I could, but I couldn't restore any of the templates. Sorry. (I have NO idea how to make templates. XP) -No problem. Thanks for restoring them as they are. Templates are a bit complicated (I just copy & paste the basic scripts from other wikis) Oh, and I responded to the email you just sent me. Subject/headline. Anyway, back to rebuilding this wiki! The Bucket Crew drama is in the past. Starting fresh is a great idea. We need a logo... hmm.... How about pictures of the Four races that you mentioned earlier? Oh yeah, and I replied to your email. I don't know which is easier - chatting here or mail. Maki-Tak 06:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The Chatroom/Shoutbox on the wiki would be the easiest. (You have to refresh for something to come up though) For the logo, I "hired" Krzysztof to make a little something- I wanted it to be as simple as possible... The four races could be used as an image to go somewhere on the main page. If you want, I can send a simple sketch of a Krakau... Later. On the weekdays I'm on 6:30 to 8:30 my local time (GMT) and then 16:00 - onwards GMT I'll send a scanned hand-drawn picture then, OK? Sure, that's fine. No rush, btw. Did Krzysztof make the Bucket Crew logo? That one was pretty good. I'm on at various times during the day, but I'm not allowed on from 7pm to 6am. My time zone is GMT +12. Maki-Tak 07:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) My dad made the logo... Krzysztof is uploading the new, simplier one now. I'll mail the Krakau later. All hail Oramis! 07:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Toki Template Done. *Name *Age *Gender *Skin Colour *Spine Colour Current Year 3000 would be a perfect year to star from, and build up as we go along, wouldn't you say? Yeah, that's fine for RPGs and stuff. By the way, we probably won't need toki templates. Swamp Creature of Doom 01:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I asked about them too early. I'll dispose of it soon. Also, think we need some twist in the roleplay, as it's getting kinda boring... --'All hail Oramis!' 07:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I agree. Tell you what, I'll sponateously add a new character to the roleplay tomorrow. Swamp Creature of Doom 09:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Planet Pictures Hi. I started using GIMP, and making great planet pictures. If you'd like, I could take some requests. Any textures/features are possible :) Those pictures are amazing! They're really realistic... Will remember to request some when I get back. :D Swamp Creature of Doom 21:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC)